


Dance In The Dark

by mannybothans



Series: Shameless Smut Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, body image issues, drinking as coping, reader is a drinker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: "Baby loves to dance in the dark, cause when he's lookin' she falls apart."





	Dance In The Dark

“You can’t just go off on your own!” Dean yelled as you turned your back on him. This was the umpteenth time you’d had this argument with him and it was getting really old.

“I don’t need you to protect me,” you spat back, jerking your wrist out of his grasp. You stood still for a moment with your back to him but not yet marching away.

“Yeah, well, someone’s gotta keep you safe!” He insisted, despite knowing that was the last straw. You knew it was coming and you stormed off with the knowledge that he wouldn’t come after you – at least, not right away. When you were sure he was watching, you took long, purposeful strides, your hips swaying in your tight jeans. “She’s a mess,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

When he found you later, you were in the darkest corner of the local dive bar. “Come on,” he urged. “Let’s go.”

“Leave me alone, Dean,” you slurred. You’d had a couple of hours alone with a bottle of whiskey and it showed.

He stared you down and you felt yourself melt under his gaze. His green eyes sparkled in the neon lights from the wall and you hated yourself for being so susceptible to him.

“I’m staying,” you stated matter-of-factly as you stood up, placing a hand on his chest. Dean took a deep breath and regarded your proximity, collecting visual information about your current state. His eyes dropped from your face to your chest; the low-cut tank top you wore was a definite distraction. “You can stay with me,” you closed the distance between your bodies, pressing against him. “Or you can go.”

His lips parted as your insinuation sunk in. “Y/N,”

“You argue too much,” you interrupted and leaned up, kissing his lips. The connection was soft, at first, but persistent. His mouth opened and yours did the same, allowing his tongue entrance. The hand that was resting on his chest grabbed a fistful of his plaid shirt as you moaned into his mouth. You really never could stay mad at Dean Winchester for long. Not with those cheekbones and sinful lips.

“Sweetheart,” he practically moaned as he pulled away from your lips. “Lemme make it up to you? Somewhere else?”

Your tongue flicked across his lips again and he almost shivered. You stepped back, grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and nodded towards the door. Dean adjusted himself and then walked, bow-legged and beautiful, out the door with you close at his heels.

In the motel room, you refused to let him turn on any lights. Instead, you opened the black-out curtains just enough to let a sliver of moonlight in. You had never let Dean fuck you with any lights on, not even the television. It was easier that way because if you saw how he worshipped you, how much he adored you, it would be that much harder to let him go. In the dark, you could almost pretend it was just another one-night stand. Almost, except his scent and his taste were so powerfully unique and overwhelming.

His hands were all over you, as if he were starved for touch. Your tank top came off first; he sloppily pulled it over your head and knocked your messy bun loose. You reached behind your back to unclasp the too-expensive push-up bra as his fingers fumbled with the button on your jeans. He managed to tug them off your hips but they were skin tight and he dropped to his knees to finish peeling them off your legs. His lips found the crease of your thigh and he kissed you there reverently. His teeth gently scraped the skin over your hip bone and you sighed with want.

His nose then pressed into your pubic mound and he inhaled deeply as you wove your fingers into his hair and gently tugged. “Fucking love how you smell,” he murmured. Dean’s fingers hooked into the thin elastic strips at your hips and pulled your underwear off.

He stood and discarded his plaid shirt, tossing it across the room. Your hands went to his abs, fingers sliding under his tee shirt and touching his warm skin as he reached up and pulled it over his head. You were admiring his chest and how firm his abdomen was when his mouth crashed into yours again. Your fingers deftly unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans while his eager hands pushed them off, followed quickly by his boxers.

The two of you stood in the dark, hands roaming warm, bare skin and tongues dancing together, trying to convey the desire and need you both felt. Dean grasped your hip in one hand and the other slid up to cup a breast as he pulled you flush against him so you could feel his hardened cock between your thighs.

You slid against him, craving the friction, and he groaned deeply into your mouth. You clenched your thighs to squeeze him and he pulled away from your lips. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so wet.”

Dean moved you towards the bed and you willingly went, sliding back until your head was on the pillows. He crawled over you and you shuddered as his eyes raked over your naked body. He’d looked at you so many times but when he looked at you like this you just fell apart.

“I need you, Dean,” you whispered, averting your eyes. This was the last time, you’d told yourself. The last time you’d let him worship you. But you told yourself that every single time.

“Yeah?” His hands parted your thighs and he brushed his knuckles against your sex. He watched how your hips twitched in response to his touch. “Here?”

You nodded, letting out a soft moan as he bent down and his tongue found your slit. Dean nestled between your thighs as his lips and tongue venerated your wet, hot core. He groaned when your hips rolled up in a silent plea for more and his fingers dug into the flesh of your strong thighs, making you gasp. He was an absolute god when it came to eating pussy and you never wanted him to stop.

His name escaped your lips in a moaned blessing when his tongue pushed into you. He nudged your clit with his perfectly sloped nose and your eyes closed as you panted.

“You’re goddamn intoxicating,” he rumbled. His voice was thick like honey spread onto gravel. It reminded you of the Impala’s engine.

“Dean,” you sighed his name again as your hips rolled up and he bent back down, lapping at your soaked folds and writing the alphabet on your clit with the tip of his tongue. He knew exactly how to make you come undone – two fingers pushed into you and you cried out in pleasure.

“Come for me,” he rasped as his eyes flicked up to your face. You caught your bottom lip in your teeth and he curled his fingers right into that sensitive spot on your inner wall as he shoved them into you. The stripe of moonlight fell directly across his face, highlighting his sharp cheekbone and the glint in his eyes. You couldn’t pull your gaze away from his until he closed his eyes and sucked on your clit.

Your eyes rolled back as you came, seeing stars while your body convulsed with pleasure. Your cunt spasmed around his insistent fingers and your clit throbbed against his tongue. “Yeah, baby, come for me,” he repeated and you wailed in response as your toes curled and fists clenched around the cheap comforter.

Dean didn’t wait for you to catch your breath – he never did. Instead, he immediately replaced his fingers with his cock, burying it deep inside of you in one swift stroke. His grunt of pleasure was overshadowed by your keening at being filled. He leaned down, caging your shoulders with his elbows as he moved above and inside of you. His mouth captured yours, cutting off a series of breathless moans as his tongue, still tangy with the taste of you, slid against yours. After a moment, he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours, groaning deeply while his hips stuttered and then slowed.

“Shit, I’m not gonna last,” he panted. The amulet on his necklace rested on your collarbone; the room was filled with the sounds of you both breathing heavily and a small squeak of the bedsprings as he adjusted his leg. You reached up to caress his face and he pressed a kiss into your palm. He slowly sat back and withdrew, hissing at the sensation of the loss of your tight warmth around him. “Turn over,” he commanded.

You were up and on all fours in moments, Dean poised behind you. He teased your entrance with the head of his cock until you were begging him to fuck you.

“Love hearing you beg for it, sweetheart,” he groaned as he pushed back into you. He started slowly – as he always did – and then picked up the pace. You were forced down onto your elbows with your ass in the air as he fucked you hard. His left hand held your hip in place and his right slipped under you, giving your breast a hard squeeze before moving down between your legs. His fingers expertly found your clit and you keened again. “Wanna feel you come,” he panted as his hips slammed into you from behind.

Your hands gripped the pillows tightly and his attention to your clit brought you right back over that precipice. Dean swore repeatedly, absolute filth leaving his lips, as your muscles clenched around him and your entire body trembled. He leaned over you and pressed open-mouthed kisses to your back and shoulders as he fucked you through your second orgasm. “God, you take my cock so good,” he mumbled against your skin. “So fucking good,” he moaned and snapped his hips even harder, making you cry out and bury your face in the pillow. He swatted your ass with an open hand and you bucked back into him.

“Please! Dean!” You weren’t sure how much more you could take as he plowed into you.

With a groan and a stuttering of his hips, Dean came. He ground his hips against your ass, making sure he was buried to the hilt as he filled you. His hands massaged the globes of your ass, his fingers digging deep into the dimpled flesh.

After a few moments, he pulled out and collapsed next to you, catching his breath. You let his arm wrap around your shoulders and move you into his side. The two of you lay in the dark, basking in the post-coital bliss for several minutes before he got up and slid off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

You rolled onto your side, away from the bathroom door, as he flicked on the light and stepped inside to clean up. In the morning, while your head dully ached, he’d want to take you again and you’d insist on closing the black-out curtains fully before he could even lay eyes on you.

 _Why?_ He would ask, as always. _Let me see your gorgeous body, sweetheart._

You’d shake your head ‘no’ and he would give in, as always. _When you look at me, I fall apart_ , you’d want to say but you’d bite your lip and swallow the words, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is nice.
> 
> xx


End file.
